Even the Wind
by manic bipolar pretzel
Summary: a vignette of sorts... an understanding between a weasel and a ferret... "...she listened to the wind, singing in its misery..."


a/n: im really excited to have gotten out another one in the same day! a sweet ficlet about an understanding between Ginny and Malfoy and the special bond they hold... please, r&r!!!  
  
~`~`*^*^*`~`~  
  
The wind rushed by in a vehement haste, rushing to no place in particular as though it were the most important thing in the world. It never seemed to learn that the faster it went, the more it missed. It was funny how people who claimed to have done everything have really done almost nothing important at all, mused a red-haired girl, staring out the window of the Hogwarts Express. Quite the oxymoron, that: to have accomplished so much, yet done so little. It must be a very sad existence, not even realizing how lost you are. But then again, thought the girl, ignorance is bliss. Perhaps it was better to live life in a swirl of meaningless nothings, dancing like the wind, believing in a happiness that was never real, rather than the life she lived. She winced at the thought. She had often been told by several surprisingly intuitive people that she shouldn't separate herself from the world. Some saw it as arrogance, others insecurity, and some weren't sure what it was at all. They were just sure that it was something.  
  
When one knows how meaningless most moments in life are, she reasoned, one often loses sight of the reason for living. Of course, most of those who are ignorant are too lost in their unfounded joys to even realize what their reason is to share it with those who know. It was in this sad predicament that she placed herself, for she realized that she was quickly going nowhere, but she really had no idea where to go.  
  
Sometimes she would wake from a dream of driving in circles thoroughly panicked. Life is short, she screamed in her head, and if I don't move soon then they will truly be nowhere for me to move to! Yet inspiration for direction was completely lacking in her mind, as everyone else seemed to know exactly where they were going to go, even if it was nowhere at all.  
  
It was the people that knew they were going nowhere and weren't concerned with it who bothered her. She knew that they were aware of the deficiency of direction in their lives, but they didn't seem to care. They were only concerned with the here and now, or maybe even nothing at all, and nothing else was important.  
  
Life must have a purpose, she reasoned. Even if it was just some very cruel form of torture in some other dimension, she must be getting tortured for a reason. Perhaps it was something important, such as who assassinated some important political figurehead. Then again, perhaps it was something very dull, such as the equivalent of who took the grocery cart.  
  
Brushing such depressing thoughts aside, she returned to the topic at hand. Even if life in general didn't have a purpose, she was absolutely certain that she wanted to accomplish something with hers.  
  
The wind picked up, screaming in frustration at its sudden loss of speed and supposed progress. Maybe, the girl smiled, struck with a sudden thought, the wind was actually regressing, as she was sure mankind was. Every generation seemed to be worse than the one before, with grudges and murders and wars and violence and arguments and divisions and evil...  
  
Evil was everywhere. Every human was possessed by it on some level, and she seemed to be the only one who could see it and acknowledge its existence.  
  
She thought back to younger years when nature had scared her and the world was overwhelmingly huge. There had been an incident during school in her first year, five years ago, and she had been scared out of her mind. She made valiant attempts for bravery, willing herself to stay strong, to be resolute, but she broke down as fear overcame her puny defenses. She had been afraid out the storm, afraid of the tempest within, afraid to do anything to resist it.  
  
Then an unexpected moment of kindness came as reminisced, glaring out the window at the elusive form of the screaming wind.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She glanced at him through the corner of her eye as he slid the compartment door closed. She recognized him from school, of course. Draco Malfoy was one of the Slytherins, the ones who never gave anyone a break. Just to spite him, she ignored his question.  
  
"It's going to be all right, you know, Weasley. Everything will be fine."  
  
She spared him a withering glance and a snappy reply: "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
He sat with her in silence as the wind howled around them, pondering his words to broach the delicate subject.  
  
Then Malfoy, only a year older than her, said to her, "Even the wind cries."  
  
She had stared at him in shock. He knew! He understood! She wasn't alone! He merely looked back at her, the faintest hint of a smirk on his face as the dawn of understanding spread across her features.  
  
Even the wind cries.  
  
She smiled, turning to star out the window once more. Yet, this time, there was no more anger or frustration in her gaze. There was a cool, collected calm of comprehension as she listened to the wind, singing in its misery, finally hearing the melody to its song.  
  
As her smile broadened, she whispered, "Almost as if someone could hear."  
  
Shaking his head slightly, the boy replied, "Maybe someday, someone will." 


End file.
